


Charred Flower

by Ritzykun



Category: Yugioh GX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set after Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Set after the gangs return to DA from Dark World. Ryo's gone and Fubuki can't get over the fact. Judai comes to help him get over it.Hints at: Idolshipping // Shown:Zooshipping





	Charred Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic brought over from teenage me. It's cringe.

Fubuki sat in the same spot on Ryo's bed he'd been occupying for the past few months. Fubuki had been moping, and nothing could brighten his mood. When in class he'd sit quietly, listening to the professor, and not even attempt to bug Asuka! Everyone did their best to cheer him up, but nothing worked.

The afternoon came to find Fubuki once again sitting on Ryo's bed, holding his deck in his hands, weeping over it. "Ryo...why'd you go and push yourself?" Tears made there way down the man's cheeks, plopping onto the top card of the deck; Cyber Dragon. "Oh my love...I wish there was a way to get you back..." Fubuki sat and cried for nearly two hours, his body trembling and his hands gripping Ryo's deck.

Judai came into the dorms, looking for Fubuki. _'Man...Asuka's gonna be angry if I don't find him and bring him back...'_ Judai walked up the stairs and started to check the rooms, not sure what one was Fubuki's. He came to a room, a while later, at the end of the hall, stopping in front of the door after hearing something. _'Is that...crying?'_ Judai opened the door slowly and came into the room, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Fubuki heard the sound of the door opening, and turned, ready to tell the person to 'Go away!' but he found Judai on the end of the handle, staring at him in surprise. "Ju-Judai..." He muttered, facing the door, cards still in hand, looking down at his hands. Fubuki jumped a little when he heard the bed creak and looked up to see his friend's chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. "Judai, what do you want?" The older student eyed the teen with little interest; all he wanted was to be left alone.

The slacker smiled a big goofy grin and dove forward to hug the taller individual, knocking them both to the ground. The cards in Fubuki's hand went flying and cascaded around the two in a flurry of Traps, Spells, and Monsters, all Ryo's...all belonging to the one he loved...and lost."I wanna help you, Fubuki-san!" That was the first time the younger male had used an honorific with his name, and his eyes widened in surprise. Did Judai have some sort of feelings for him? Fubuki couldn't think straight, with Judai staring at him, his face a hairsbreadth away from his own, making the taller student blush. "Fubuki-san, you need to get over him, let me help you..." Judai's eyes softened and he grabbed Fubuki's coat, drawing him up, and into a kiss. Their tongues battled and Judai's won, and he proceeded to remove the older students coat, as long arms reached up, removing his own jacket, and tossing it up onto the bed.

The older released the younger mouth to ask, "Why, Judai?" The smaller boy nodded his head, burying his head in the crook of Fubuki's neck, and whispering something he didn't hear. "Say again Judai?" Fubuki shivered as Judai began to speak, the warm breath making his skin crawl.

The boy ran his tongue over the other male's neck, nipping at it before moving up and replying. "I said...you need to forget him...The Dragon..." Judai's eyes shone as he took possession once again, of the hollow of Fubuki's throat, exciting jolts, and gasps from the one he laid on.

 _'The...Dragon...'_ Fubuki thought about it and agreed with Judai in his mind. Ryo was...sort of like a dragon...if he was though, what did that make him?

The older male took hold of Judai's hips and rocked back and forth, meshing with the body on top of him, wanting the freedom of his pants. Judai's hands worked on his own pants and soon, the young boy's innocence was revealed to Fubuki. 'He's...beautiful...' The older student then took the younger one, flipping over and planting butterfly kisses down his taut stomach, and down further where he took Judai into his warm mouth, waiting to see what he tasted like.

"Ugh...Fubuki-san!" Judai threw back his head and cried as the older male began to suck him, and he ground out a few words. "You are...a flower...charred in the ashes...of the DRAGON!" Judai screamed the last word as he soon came in Fubuki's waiting mouth, shuddering and collapsing onto the strong chest of his new lover.

Fubuki smiled, something he'd forgotten how to do till Judai came to see him.. "So I'm a flower huh? What does that make you?" He thought a moment and kisses Judai's forehead. "You are...water...water that has cleansed me from the ashes... **HIS** ashes..." Fubuki picked Judai up, placing him up on the bed, then he went to the open window to stare out at the moon. He slowly dropped Ryo's cards from his spot and watched them disappear in a golden light. _'Don't worry about me Ryo...I've found another...as have you...'_

And somewhere in the stars, Ryo Marfuji laughed as he jumped on his Cyber Dragon to make a trip across the stars...the place he loved, as he could watch over his best friend...

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @digisoulwings if you want to suggest something or me to write. :D


End file.
